Corresponding to a development of an electronics industry, the manufacturing technology of a semiconductor that can be a material of an electronic component such as an integrated circuit (IC) and a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) has been remarkably developed, in particular, corresponding to a high precision and thinning of a personal computer.
Consequently, the requirements to members to be used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus have been severe, and the kinds of the requirements have been increased.
For instance, it is necessary for a sealing material that is used for a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus such as a dry etching apparatus and a plasma CVD apparatus to have a vacuum seal performance as a basic performance. In addition, it is also necessary to perform such as a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance depending on an installing position of an apparatus and a sealing material to be used.
Conventionally, a fluorocarbon rubber to which a fluid is hard to affect has been used for a sealing portion to which a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance in addition to such a vacuum seal performance are required.
However, as an environment has been severe, for a fluorocarbon rubber, performances such as a plasma resistance and a corrosive gas resistance are insufficient, and sealing ability has been deteriorated. As a result, a new material has been required.
To such requirement, Patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1974-17868), Patent document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1999-2328), Patent document 3 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1996-193659), and Patent document 4 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-124213) propose a method of preventing a fluid having a corrosiveness by a resin or a metal while combining a rubber and a resin to maintain a seal performance by an elasticity of a rubber.    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1974-17868    Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1999-2328    Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1996-193659    Patent document 4: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-124213